


Small Fries, Large Drink

by TaigaRose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is behind the counter, F/F, Fast Food, Glimmer just wants her food already, Glitra Week 2019 Day #1, Love these stubborn morons, Minor implication of weed, These idiots fall in love by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaRose/pseuds/TaigaRose
Summary: Catra teases an already annoyed Glimmer while taking her order. Glimmer bites back and strikes a nerve.





	Small Fries, Large Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First post and for Glitra Week Day 1, nonetheless. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments. Would love to hear some general feedback from the community. :)

_ Why was it always like this? _

“You gonna order or what, Sparkles?” The girl on the other side of the counter sighed.

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Glimmer groaned back at her.

“Because you react like that.” She chuckled, a toothy smirk on full display.

Adora had already crammed herself in a booth with Bow and seemed to be shooting straw rappers at him. What Glimmer wouldn’t give to be able to skip this part of the process every time she was here. Why did she have to deal with Catra if she wanted to eat with her friends? They always wanted to come here because it was cheap and close to Bright Moon University.

“_Ugh_, whatever. Could I get a cheeseburger with some fries and a soft drink?”

“Small or large fries and drink?”

“Small fries, large drink.” _ At least she’s taking my order properly. _

“_Ooh, thirsty _ are we, small fry?” Catra chuckled.

_ I take it all back. She’s horrible. _

“Just give me the friggin cup, Catra. I don’t have time for this.” Glimmer huffed.

“Oh, _ you _don’t have time for this? It’s not like I took on a job on top of classes just for fun, Sparkles.” 

_ There’s that name again. _ “What, saving up for your dealer?” She shot back a smirk.

“None of your business.” Catra slammed her hand on the counter and stared daggers into the pink-haired girl.

_ I guess I hit a sore spot _. Glimmer froze up, unsure of what to say next.

“That’ll be $7.29.” Glimmer forked over a couple of crumpled dollar bills and some change. Catra could see that Glimmer was clearly shaken by the sudden intensity in her words and as much as she thought that the girl deserved to stay like that, she wasn’t _ that _much of a jerk.

Catra sighed “Hey, Sparkles… Don’t assume you know people and their situation next time, okay?”

“O-Okay…” she still trailed off feeling guilty about the accusation. A silence lingered in the air as Glimmer’s food was being prepared. 

“Man, don’t make this awkward… Look, I’m still a full fledged delinquent. I sleep through classes and go out at night to concerts! I embody everything you hate!” Catra puffed out her chest in an odd sense of pride and feigned a strange looking smile. 

“You really think I hate you?” A pang of sadness shot through Glimmer hearing those last words.

“What did I _ just _say about making this awkward?” Catra pinched the bridge of her nose. “But yes, I do. You look at me like the plague any time I try to talk to Adora.” 

_ I wish I could deny that, but it’s true. I don’t think I’ve ever actually given Catra a chance. Maybe if- _Glimmer’s train of thought was cut short.

“Your food’s here, Sparkles.” she set the food down on the counter between them. 

“Uh, thanks.” Glimmer grabbed her tray of food and shuffled off to the booth with Adora and Bow.

As soon as she sat down, Adora and Bow questioned the blankest stare they had both ever seen. “What was that all about?” Bow raised an eyebrow, concerned.

Ignoring him entirely, Glimmer asked “Hey Adora, what happened to Catra that she acts like that?”

Adora almost choked on her food, but managed to gulp it down. “Where did that come from?”

“I hit a sore spot with her, but she tried to reassure me that she’s a delinquent and told me not to assume things next time after I froze up.” she briefly explained.

Adora sighed and smiled sadly. “Yeah, sounds about right, she’s had a rough life.” She shoved another french fry in her mouth. “I’ll let her explain herself though. She needs to learn to convey emotions better instead of bottling it all up.” Glimmer nodded along as she listened to her friend. “You’ll have to be patient with her though because she’s a tough nut to crack, and there’s a lot to unpack to say the least.” Adora chuckled somberly.

“I’ll do it.” Glimmer decided in a moment of clarity. “I think I’ve been a little too judging with her, and that she deserves a chance.”

“I’m glad you think so. She’s a good person underneath all that stubbornness.” Adora shot the stocky girl a warm smile.

The evening continued on as customers came and went. Adora and Bow went back to the dormitory a while ago, but Glimmer said she was going to stay behind and study some more. An obvious lie to the two. However, they didn’t want to interfere with whatever it was that she was going to do. Before she knew it, Glimmer had dozed off in the booth waiting for the Crimson Taste to close.

“Catra! It’s time to lock up for the night! You’re on cleaning duty tonight, so I’ll leave you to it. I’ll leave the keys on the counter for you.” a soft butch with a short, white undercut shouted from the back, waking Glimmer up a bit.  


“Yeah, yeah! I gotcha!” She matched her volume, then grumbled under her breath. “Crimson Taste? More like Crimson Waste. This place is a dump.” Catra noticed a splotch of pink begin to rustle around in the corner of her eye. “Hey, what are you still doing here, Sparkles? Couldn’t resist my charm?” smugly grinned at her.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you.” Glimmer seemed determined to achieve what she set out to do. 

Catra didn’t even try to fight it. A loud sigh came from the girl followed by an exaggerated eye roll. “Fine. Meet me out back in five minutes.”

“Didn’t I just hear someone say you have cleaning duty?” the short, stocky girl questioned.

“The floors never get any cleaner no matter how many times you mop them. Meet me out back in five.” she repeated.

Those five minutes in the Crimson Taste parking lot felt like the longest of her life while waiting for Catra to come out. What would she even say? She had no plan. _ Oh god, I’m so screwed. She’s going to think I’m an idiot, and she’ll be right! What am I even doing? _Suddenly, the back door flung open.

“So what did you want to talk about, Sparkles?” Catra sauntered up to her.

“I-I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” Glimmer’s voice cracked. _ Off to a good start. _She groaned internally.

“For?”

She wasn’t prepared for this. It was obvious why she was sorry, wasn’t it? Caught off guard by the question, she didn’t know what to say other than the truth. “I’m sorry that I’m a judgemental idiot who acted like a jerk without really knowing you.” The words sputtered out of her mouth before even _ she _ could process what she was saying. Once she did, Glimmer’s face paled. _ Oh my god, did I really just say that? _

Catra was so blind-sided by the strange apology all she could do was belt out a hearty laugh. “You’re too good, Sparkles.” The laughing died down and a smile spread across her face. “It’s okay, really! I have a garbage personality anyway.”

Glimmer furrowed her brows and frowned at Catra. “Do you really think that about yourself? I’m sure that’s not true.” she took a few steps closer to Catra as if to reach out to her.

“Yeah, I do. Once you get to know me, you’d figure that out too.” Catra spoke nonchalantly about the matter, her head cocked back and her heterochromatic eyes avoided contact with Glimmer’s.

“_Can _ I get to know you?” The girl persisted and pursued. She took a couple more steps closer to Catra, fixated on her. 

Catra clearly did not expect such a response, evident of her lack of one. Glimmer stood inches away from her, waiting for a reply. Soon, Catra softly breathed the word “Sure.” A small blush began to spread across both of their faces.

Glimmer studied Catra up and down, seemingly tranced by her. Something just happened… but what was it? What changed in that second? What was she feeling? The light on the side of the building flicked on, probably on a timer. Catra’s dark skin looked so soft, and her blue and yellow eyes seem to shine beautifully in the light. Her almost black hair, so aloof, untamed, mane-like. Glimmer found herself wanting to run her hands through her hair. And that _ smile _ , where was that smile? So cute and confident, it was there just a second ago. _ Oh no… _ The pink-haired girl gasped silently. _ I like her. _

Unable to help herself, she slowly and carefully walked Catra back into the wall of the building, locking eyes with her the whole time. “Can I kiss you right now?” The words left her lips. There was no going back now.

Glimmer gently raised herself up to Catra’s eye level by standing on the balls of her feet, her lips were less an inch away from the girl’s now. She could feel Catra’s small breaths tickling her lips as if to tease her. Glimmer placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her balance, ready to close the gap.

“Sure.” There it was, and the gap between them closed.


End file.
